


The Art of Being Late

by an_odd_ducky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Sweaters, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, precome play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugly Christmas sweaters are made for cuddling...and sometimes messy, incestuous sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Being Late

**Author's Note:**

> For alythekitten on tumblr, who drew [this](http://alythekitten.tumblr.com/post/67869368185/oh-oh-ohhhh-christmas-is-coming-can-you-feel-it) awesome nsfw picture of Fili and Kili and asked her followers to write something for it. And, well...that was all the inspiration I needed!

“Kili, are you ready to go?....Why are you wearing that thing?”

Kili looked up at his brother from where he was laying on the couch with his iPad. “What? This sweater? I thought it might be nice if we wear the ones Mom made us to dinner. You know she’d like it. Besides, it’s really, really soft.” 

Fili pulled a face as he looked over his brother.. 

“I didn’t like them at first, either, but seriously, feel it. It’s incredible.” Kili held his arm out so Fili could feel the sleeve. Fili let out a begrudging noise of agreement.

“Here,” Kili said, setting his iPad aside and pulling another sweater off the back of the couch where it was folded. He tossed it to Fili. “Put yours on.”

Fili sighed and pulled the sweater over his head.

“Well, aren’t you just the image of the Christmas Hipster,” Kili said with a grin.

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Fili warned. “I’m only doing this for Mom….Although it is very soft.”

“I told you! Come ‘ere,” Kili said, reaching a grabby hand for his brother to pull him to the couch. “Come cuddle.”

“Kili, we’re going to be late! Dinner will start soon!” 

“We’re always late,” Kili pointed out. “They won’t be expecting us yet. If we show up on time they’ll expect us to be on time to everything.” Kili yanked harder on Fili’s arm, pulling him down on top of him with an ‘oof!’

Kili smirked at his brother. Fili would give in, like he always did. Fili propped himself on his elbows, letting his weight press his brother further into the couch. The sweaters were very soft, and certainly warm now that the two of them were pressed together on the couch. Kili pulled his head down to kiss him, slow and hot, and Fili relaxed into it. Kili crowded him closer, letting them shift so that they lay on their sides, lazily kissing for long minutes. It was so warm and so comfortable that it made them both sleepy and sluggish and much less willing to leave their apartment to go to Christmas Eve dinner with family. Fili gasped when he felt the long, hard line of Kili’s clothed cock press against his thigh, and Kili took the opportunity to lick into his brother’s mouth and he rubbed against him. 

Kili’s hand travelled down Fili’s chest to push the sweater up just a bit, his fingers dancing over the hot skin at Fili’s waist, raking through the line of hair that ran from his belly button down between his legs. He cupped Fili’s bulge through his pants and swallowed down the low moan that came with it before he shifted him so that their trapped cocks could rock against each other.  
“Kili--” Fili gasped, pulling back from his brother’s insistent kissing. “Oooohhh--Kili, no, we need to go.”

“Not yet, not yet,” Kili whimpered, rutting lazily against his brother. “So hot, Fili, god, so hot. Just like our first time, remember that?”

And how could Fili forget it? His brother was barely an adult when it happened. One minute they were watching a movie, the next they were dry-humping against each other in a frenzied rush, wide eyed and shocked that it was happening at all and completely uncertain of how it had started while they raced toward orgasm. Everything had felt so forbidden, so completely unspeakable. They had both come in their pants after five minutes and had had no idea what to say when it was over, so they had simply gone back to watching the movie like nothing had happened. Neither had been brave enough to voice their actual feelings, but it became a thing with them those first few months, to lay down on the couch and get each other off. It turned into an everyday occurrence before Fili had finally blurted out how he felt and they stopped fumbling around with each other and fell into bed together, but by unspoken agreement, “Do you wanna watch a movie?” remained their secret code phrase for “Do you wanna lie down and rub our dicks together?” for months. 

Fili felt himself grow impossibly harder, painfully trapped in his pants. “I just--hold on--” he reached between them and popped the buttons on both their trousers, batting Kili’s hands away when he tried to get grabby as Fili pulled both of their cocks free and let them slide against each other. Kili moaned wantonly and pressed closer to his brother, their sweaters soft and comforting around them, and Fili wasn’t sure if they were cuddling or fucking but it felt so good either way. He let his hands slide up under Kili’s sweater, smoothing over his hot, muscular skin to wrap around his back while they thrust against each other sloppily. 

Fili shuddered as he felt a bead of precome leak from his cock, the friction quickly mixing it in with Kili’s between them. Kili had always had such a leaky cock when he was really, thoroughly turned on, making a sticky mess over whatever surface they were fucking on, or adding extra slickness as he pumped into his older brother’s tight ass. Just feeling the way it slicked them both up as they rutted together made Fili harder. He’d even tied Kili up once, simply to hover his mouth close to his little brother’s cock and breathe hot breath over the head - teasing, but never touching - to make him leak more of the big sticky drops. 

“Fili,” his brother gasped, his fingernails digging into Fili’s back. “Brother, please!” Fili sped up their pace as the desperation in Kili’s voice went straight to his cock. 

“Gonna come, Kili, so close,” he answered, all control lost now that he was so close to the end. “Gonna come so hard all over your cock. You ready? You wanna feel it?”

Kili moaned loudly and kissed his brother hard. It felt so good, and he was so close, so unbelievably close, that he felt like he would explode at any minute.

A loud buzzing from the side table interrupted the rustling of their clothes as they rubbed their pricks together, startling them so badly that Fili jumped backwards and landed on the floor with a thud, the bright red head of his cock swaying between his legs.

“It’s my alarm,” he said when he realized that his iphone was vibrating on the table. “We’re late.”

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, calming down from the fear that they had been caught in their illicit actions. Both of their cocks were still hard, and Fili’s hand twitched, eager to take hold and pull on one of them until he finished what they had started. But they really were late now.

“We have to go,” he said, reluctant to move. “They’ll start calling if we don’t get there soon.”

Kili’s hands were clenched around the couch cushions as he tried to cool off, and he let out a frustrated little growl. His eyes went back to his brother’s cock and he unconsciously licked his lips. “Later. We’re finishing this later,” he said angrily. 

They both stood up, straightening the sweaters and smoothing down their sex hair, before coming to an awkward standstill. There was no way either one of them would be able to get their trousers zipped up with their dicks still standing tall and proud, swaying lewdly whenever they moved. And with the way Kili kept side-eyeing his erection with hungry looks, Fili didn’t think he would soften anytime soon. Several minutes passed as they paced the floor and shot each other sinful glances. 

Fili was the first to cave when he caught sight of another thick drop of precome dangling from Kili’s prick. Shoving his brother up against the wall, he claimed his mouth in another hot kiss that had Kili clinging to him to stay upright. 

“Fuck it,” Fili growled when he pulled roughly away. “They can wait.”

Kili nodded quickly, his mouth falling open again as he tugged their sweaters up to keep them out of the way of their erections. Fili took hold of his brother’s cock and pumped it once, swiping a drop of clear precome up with one finger and bringing it up to Kili’s mouth. Kili let him spread it on his tongue and keened, feeling Fili’s hot cock bumping his own with no coordination. Kili surged forward and kissed his brother, pushing his tongue into Fili’s mouth for Fili to suck on. His hand flew down to grab their cocks at the same time Fili’s did, and so they both gripped them together and began to stroke. Fili could tell from the amount of precome Kili was leaking over their hands that he was seconds away from coming, the slick sound of their pumping hands only making the situation hotter. With a strangled shout, Kili’s cock shot it’s first string of come, quickly followed by more that were caught in their still-moving hands and spread over their cocks, running hot between their fingers and dripping onto the floor beneath them.

Fili let go of their cocks when Kili did but kept pumping his own, still so hard it hurt. Kili stumbled back and slid down the wall behind him, completely spent, barely missing the mess on the floor as he collapsed. Fili’s hand kept working, his brother’s come the perfect lube.  
“Kili,” he gasped. “Please, please, I need to come!”

It took Kili a minute to catch his breath, but once he had, he shuffled forward on his knees. Just as he was reaching up to take Fili’s cock in hand again, he jumped as his own phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out with his clean hand, Fili saw Thorin’s face lit up on the screen. Kili smirked and hit the green answer button before handing the phone to his brother.

“What are you doing?!” Fili hissed, eyes wide as he looked from the phone to Kili and back again. “Why do I have to talk to him?!?”

“Because I have better things to be doing with my mouth,” Kili whispered back, shoving the phone at Fili and taking his sticky cock in hand to hold it steady while he sucked the head into his mouth. Fili barely managed to stifle his groan as his come-slick hand hovered over Kili’s head, wanting to bury his fingers in Kili’s hair and control the pace but knowing he wouldn’t have time to wash it before they had to leave. 

“Hello? Kili? Hello?” Thorin’s voice came from the phone, and Fili fumbled to lift it to his ear.

“I’m here, Uncle Thorin,” he said, trying to sound normal despite Kili’s tongue licking into the slit of his prick.

“Fili? Where’s Kili?” Thorin asked.

“I grabbed his phone by mistake,” Fili lied. “You know we’re--oh!--always mixing them up.” Below him, Kili happily cleaned his own cum off of his brother’s swollen prick.

“Are you alright, Fili? You’re breathing awfully heavily. Are you running?”

“No, Uncle, I’m fine,” Fili gasped as Kili took him deeper and moved his hand to fondle Fili’s balls. “It’s just cold out.”

“Alright….” his uncle answered, not sounding too convinced. “Your mother just put the food on the table. I trust you’re close and have a good reason for being so late?”

Fili couldn’t answer for a moment as the suction of Kili’s mouth grew stronger. “Ten minutes, Uncle!” he half-cried. “We’ll be there in ten minutes!” And he hastily fumbled for the ‘end call’ button without so much as a “Goodbye!” He shoved the phone in his own back pocket and let his clean hand fly to Kili’s hair, gripping his head and pushing himself deeper into Kili’s hot, wet mouth. “Oohhh, I’m gonna come, just like that, yeah, love the way you suck me….” Kili let his brother take over and use his mouth, thrusting shallowly in and out until his balls began to draw up and the hand in Kili’s hair shook. “Oh god, yes, here it comes,” Fili babbled, his thrusts losing their rhythm, and then there was hot liquid filling Kili’s mouth and he swallowed it down quickly to make room for more. Fili’s filthy monologue never stopped as he came, only growing quieter as he spent himself. “Little more,” he murmured as his cock twitched twice more in Kili’s mouth, emptying its last few drops onto Kili’s tongue. Kili pulled away, wiping his lips on the back of his hand and falling back to sit tiredly on the floor. Fili stumbled down beside him, laying down as his breathing evened back out again. 

Kili let his gaze rake over his brother, taking in the rumpled sweater, the now-soft prick nestled in the blond hair between Fili’s legs. Fili groaned and turned his face to the floor.“You realize we’re going to have to run if we’re to make it there in ten minutes?” Kili just huffed out a laugh and pushed himself to his feet, holding a hand out for him brother to pull him up, too.

“You know, maybe you shouldn’t wear your sweater after all,” Kili said thoughtfully.

“What? Why not?” Fili asked.

Kili pulled him closer by the arms of his sweater before tucking Fili’s prick carefully back into his trousers and closing the zip. He leaned in close, brushing his lips against Fili’s as he whispered, “Because if you do, I’ll be hard for you again before we’ve even finished dinner.”


End file.
